We'll Never Know
by Otaku Hoshi
Summary: Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama cannot use their powers for some reason, and Kuwabara can. They decide a little vacation may help, and what would make a vacation better than a vacation with Jin and Touya! but then Keiko gets kidnapped! What is the meaning? Hi
1. Why Would Hiei

We'll Never Know Chapter One:  Why would Hiei…

"Rei-Gan!"  Yusuke shouted.  It hit a mountain, which collapsed.  He had tremendous power since Genkai had given him her spirit orb.  The Ankoku Bujutsukai had recently ended.  He was thinking about Toguro and his power.  Toguro was strong, but not strong enough for Yusuke!  Yusuke was so proud of himself.  He was too sad over Genkai's death to be before, but since she had come back to life, he was cheerful again.  He now had time to praise himself for that fight.  He was thinking hard.  He wanted to become even stronger, so he could beat any demon that came in his way.  "Rei-Gan!" He shouted again.  Nothing happened.  _Oh well_, Yusuke thought, _I probably just wore out my strength.  I did already shoot three shots… Though usually I can shoot up to about five, now._  Yusuke headed on home.

Yusuke was just walking, and actually paying attention to where he was going.  He crossed fields, and rivers, back to the city.  He got there, and kept walking, and he was starting to feel a little tired.  Who wouldn't after all that work and walking?  He crossed a road, almost home.  He all of a sudden heard a BEEP BEEP! Noise from the street.  It was a horn, and it blew a lot.  He heard the car swerve, and it hit a streetlight.  The light fell over, crushing a lot of cars on the road.  Yusuke turned, fast, to see what had happened.  He saw what he had heard, the car hitting the light, the light on top some cars, and people were getting out of the cars.  Some kids, too.  Some of the people were crying.  Nobody seemed to be hurt.  Except for one person.  It was a boy, and he had been in the road, it seemed.  Not in one of the cars.  He was lying there on the street.  Yusuke knew that boy.  Short, wearing all black, with spiky hair, IT WAS HIEI!!!!  Yusuke ran over to him, as did many police officers who had just arrived, with an ambulance.  "Oh no…" Yusuke said.  He remembered when he had died.  Gotten hit by a car.  "OH NO!" He shouted again.  "DAMMIT! HOW COULD HIEI HAVE GOTTEN HIT BY A CAR?!?!?!"  The police shoved Yusuke out of the way.  

"He seems to be alive," One of them said.  "Just passed out.  He probably ran out in the street.  Stupid boy.  He is lucky is not dead."  
  


Since Yusuke looked so worried, even more than the people around looking to see what had happened, the police officer who had said that said to Yusuke, "Do you know him?"  

"Yes," Yusuke replied.

"Alright, tell his parents he is in the hospital."

"I thought you said he was just passed out!"  Yusuke yelled.

"He is.  But we still need to check for brain damage.  But, you please help the other officers getting his body in the ambulance.  I need to ask the driver about some things, he seems fine."

The officer went to the driver, as he said he would.  Yusuke did not help.  He just snuck into the back of the ambulance.  He felt a lurch, and he knew that the ambulance had started moving.  He felt the vehicle just keep rolling along the roads, and felt a sudden halt, and the sounds of doors opening.  He knew that they were now at the hospital.  He got out, quickly so nobody noticed him.  He followed the doctors to where they were putting Hiei, and watched what they did through the window.  Yusuke fell asleep pretty darn soon.  Boring watching stupid doctors, that it was.

A few hours later, he was awakened by a scream.  It was coming from the room Hiei was in. But, it sounded like Hiei was screaming, not one of the doctors.  All right, if the doctors had just hurt Hiei in anyway, Hiei was more than likely to kill them.  But it didn't sound like he was…  He ran out of the room, saw Yusuke, and ran off.  Yusuke ran after him, which was easy.  He could keep up with him because Hiei had such short legs! Wait.  Yusuke could keep up with Hiei?  And it looked like Hiei was running as fast as he could.  This wasn't normal.  He needed to have a talk with the rest of the gang.

I hope you liked it!   This thing takes place in between The Dark Tournament and the Sensui and Itsuki case.  Please review!  This is my second fanfic. ^_^  My first was Hiei And Kurama's Adventures.  Please r and r that one as well!!!!!!!!  BYE-CHU!!!  


	2. Something Really Is Wrong

We'll Never Know… Chapter Two:  Something Really Is Wrong.

Hiei turned into an empty field.  Yusuke pounced on him.  

"What the hell is wrong with you, Hiei?"  Yusuke asked.

"Get off of me!  I will kill you!"  Hiei yelled, VERY mad, and VERY loud.  But he didn't look right at Yusuke when he said 'I will kill you.'  He looked at the ground.  That wasn't normal.

"Hiei, there is something wrong!  Tell me!  Why would you, HOW could how get hit by a car?  Yeah, it missed.  But, you should be able to get passed to road so fast, you look like a black blob, and nobody notices you, really.  And why could I catch up with you as if your size matched your speed?"

"I won't tell you!  Nothing is wrong, I just felt like walking."  Hiei said, still looking at the ground.

"Yeah, sure.  You screamed in that doctors office back there.  Tell me why."

"There is no reason other than I woke up to a bunch of ningens looking at me!"  Hiei shouted, now looking back at Yusuke.  "Now get off of me!  If someone comes, they are not going to think we are fighting, you know."

"I won't get off because you will run away!  And I need some answers.  And why would you be scared of ningens?  You could have just killed all of them.  Why didn't you?" 

"I just didn't!"  Hiei yelled.

"I am gonna take you to Kurama's house.  And we are going to get Kuwabara and Botan to come, too.  There is something wrong with you."  Yusuke said, looking right at Hiei.

"Hn.  I will use my Jagan if you dare take me to Kurama."  Hiei looked down again.  Yusuke knew now that there really was something wrong with Hiei.  He would not mind seeing Kurama, usually.  In fact, Hiei usually was with Kurama.

"Come on, Hiei."  Yusuke said.  He got off of Hiei, and Hiei tried to run away.  Easily, Yusuke grabbed him, and yanked him towards Kurama's house as if Hiei were just some normal kid.  

Hiei really was scared.  He could not tell anybody, but he had no Jagan.  Either that or it would not listen to his command to open.  He was going to kill those doctors, but when he removed the band protecting the Jagan, it would not open.  He touched his forehead, and nothing was there.  That's why he had screamed.  He knew if they went to Kurama, he would find out.  Hiei could not run fast.  He was actually rather slow.  He was practically dieing from Yusuke's weight, when he was on top of him.  He could not possibly tell him that, though.

Yusuke and Hiei did get to Kurama's house, no matter how much Hiei said no.

"Hello, Yusuke, Hiei.  What can I do for you today?"  Kurama asked, smiling.  He was obviously very happy.

"Well, Kurama, you seem happy."  Yusuke said, "Did you finally find a girl-friend?  And you have a date today?"  Hiei looked right at Kurama when Yusuke said this.  He glared at Kurama.  Yusuke noticed.  "Hiei, do you have a girl-friend too?  Do you think you and Kurama are after the same girl?  Fat chance Hiei, you're saved."

"Well…" Kurama said.

"Anyway, Kurama. Your dates canceled.  I need to use your phone and have Botan and Kuwabara over here.  Something's wrong with Hiei."

"What?  What's wrong with him?"  Kurama did not look happy now, at all.

"Well, he can't run fast anymore.  And-" Yusuke was explaining, but Hiei cut him off.

"I am fine.  I just felt like walking, not running and car almost hit me.  I easily got away from its attack." Hiei said, not looking at Kurama.

"Yeah, and that's why he almost 'let' it hit him on purpose.  Uh-huh."  Yusuke said, looking at Hiei.

"Hiei!  Daijoubu?" Kurama asked, with a very gentle voice.  He looked at Hiei.  Hiei could not help but stare into Kurama's caring eyes.  Kurama put his hand on Hiei's forehead.  "No fever", he said.  "But, just to be sure, I will remove this band and check.  Close your Jagan, alright, Hiei?"  

_Since my Jagan Eye won't open, I am sure this won't be a problem_.  Hiei thought.  Kurama removed his band, and put his hand on Hiei's forehead.  _His_ _hand is so warm_… Hiei thought.  _What I am I thinking.  Never mind.  _

"No, no fever."  Kurama said.  "You may open your Jagan now."

"Hn."  Hiei just grabbed the band from Kurama's hand, and put it back on.  Kurama grabbed Hiei.  "Baka!  What are you doing?"  

"Hold still!"  Kurama said.  He removed the band again.  "I will keep this."  Kurama knew Hiei didn't like having his Jagan Eye closed.  It made him feel like he wasn't safe.  It was also uncomfortable.  Hiei had told him, one time, when Kurama first asked him why he just didn't close it, and not walk around with a band on his forehead.

Kurama let Yusuke use the phone.  Kurama would not let Hiei have his band back, either.  Hiei's never opened his Jagan Eye.  Kurama was also really worried… Because the truth was, his Rose Whip… It didn't work either.  What was wrong?

"Yusuke, does your Rei-Gan work?"  Kurama asked.

"Yeah, well, I think.  I was practicing.  I took three shots, and all of a sudden, it wouldn't shoot.  I probably just used to much of my Spirit Energy."  Yusuke said.  "Why do you ask?"

"Because it seems Hiei does not have any power.  And… The truth is, my Rose Whip won't work.  Neither will any of my other plants.  I thought maybe your Rei-Gan would not would not work."

"Well, usually I can shoot more than three.  Usually five, or hell, even more.  You know, maybe you're right Kurama."

"But my plants didn't work till sometime today."  Kurama said.

"Like I said, my Rei-Gan was working, and then all of sudden it would not work.  That was today."  Yusuke said.  Hiei glanced at both Kurama and Yusuke.

"What about you, Hiei?  Kurama asked.

"Hn.  There is nothing wrong with me."  Hiei said.

"There is Hiei.  That's why you are here.  We are going to find a way to fix you."  Kurama said.  Hiei just looked at Kurama.

I don't own these characters, they are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.  Don't sue me.  This chapter was longer than the last.  More to come soon!  Please review!  Bye-Chu!


	3. Two Familiar Demons

We'll Never Know… Chapter Three:  Two Familiar Demons

Botan and Kuwabara arrived, around the same time.  Botan was there a little bit earlier, but Kuwabara arrived soon after.

"Oh, Yusuke!"  Botan said when she arrived, "And Kurama!  I have good news!"

"Yay, Botan.  I'm thrilled.  We have bad news."  Yusuke said.  

"Well, I am going to tell you the good news first, it might make the bad news not sound so bad.  Jin and Touya are here in Ningenkai!  Jin wouldn't stop flying, so I told them to come here when they were done with whatever they were doing.  Oh, Yusuke, Kurama!  You should be thrilled!  You thought you would never see them again!  Alright, when Kuwabara arrives, you may share the bad news."  Botan said.  A few minutes later, Kuwabara arrived, while Yusuke and Kurama were talking about how excited they were about Jin and Touya, Yusuke being excited about Jin, and Kurama being excited about Touya.  Hiei was upset about Kurama looking so happy when he heard that Touya was coming.  Of course, he would never say it.

"Sorry I'm late, guys.  I needed to feed my cat, and play with her a bit, she was bored."  Kuwabara said, when he got there.

"Kuwabara, I'm glad you're here, but Yusuke says he has bad news, so he needs to tell me.  Ok, Yusuke, what is it?"  Botan said.

"Well…  Ya see, Kurama's Rose Whip doesn't work and we think that-" Yusuke was cut off by Botan.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"YOU SAID TO GOOD NEWS FIRST!"  Yusuke shouted.

"Oh, that's right I did.  Go on…"

"Ok, and there is something wrong with Hiei, though we are not sure what, and we don't think my Rei-Gan is working."  Yusuke finished.

"That is terrible!  Kuwabara, your sword is working, right?"  Botan said, looking at Kuwabara, who made his sword right away.

"Yeah, see?"  Kuwabara said, grinning.  "I guess finally Kuwabara gets to be stronger than you, Urameshi, huh?  And shrimp, how about that?"

"There is nothing wrong with me."  Hiei said, glaring at Kuwabara.

"Yes," Kurama said, "There is something wrong with him.  Hiei, you have to tell Botan, she can help you.  She can get help from Koenma-sama on what to do, so please do not be afraid."

"Hn."  Hiei said.  Botan took out her guidebook.

"Alright boys, when did your powers, how should I put it…  Turn off?"  Botan asked.

"Earlier today, at about 1:00."  Kurama said.

"Yeah, mine too."  Said Yusuke.  

"I crossed the road about sometime then," Hiei reluctantly said.

"Hiei," Botan said, "Did you try to run, or were you just walking?  Please tell the truth."

"I tried to run, fool.  Shouldn't you know without asking questions?"  Hiei said.

"I am just double checking."  Replied Botan, "What were you thinking when you realized that your powers didn't work?  All of you answer, one at a time."

"I was thinking to myself how wonderful I am, and how strong I am.  I mean, come on, how many humans could beat Toguro?"  Yusuke said.

"Not many, I guess," Said Botan.

"I was thinking about how I should have won against Karasu, I guess…" Started Kurama, "I did kill him."

"And I did win against my opponent!"  Hiei said, smirking.

"Hm… I think I may have an idea; we will go to Reikai to make sure I'm right.  But first, we must wait for Jin and Touya, they can come with us."  Jin and Touya did arrive, soon.  They heard a doorbell ring, and Kurama went and opened the door.  He saw two familiar demons, one in the air, floating a few feet off of the ground (Jin, of course!) and the other well on the ground, also very short, with ice-cold eyes, that had no pupils (Touya, of course!).

"Hello, Kurama!"  Said Jin, who spoke very fast, like always.  "Urameshi is around, right?"

"Hello Kurama.  It's been a while.  I thought we might never meet again."  Said Touya.

"Hello Jin, Touya!  Yusuke is right in here!"  Said Kurama, as he led the two guests to the room everyone was in.  As soon as Jin saw Yusuke, his ears where wiggling.

"Urameshi!"  Shouted Jin, as he flew over to Yusuke.  Jin gave Yusuke a great big hug.

"Yo, Jin!  Long time no see, and I'm happy too, but maybe you should let go."  Yusuke said.

"It's good to see those two together again, isn't it Kuwabara?" Asked Botan.

"Yeah, I wonder what they will act like now that they are not fighting each other."  Kuwabara said.

"OO!"  Said Jin, as he flew over to Kuwabara, "Biggy's here, is he?  And the Reikai girl as well!"

Touya was talking with Kurama.  Hiei was standing next to Kurama…  Almost possessively.

"So, you are Touya." Said Hiei.

"Yes, and you are that demon from Urameshi Team that was stuck with Ruka, along with Genkai?"  Touya asked.  He, of course, was at Hiei's eye level.  Hiei wasn't really used to this.

"Yes, I am."  Hiei replied, smugly.  He didn't like that memory of being stuck with Ruka.  It irritated him to know that he caused Kurama great pain, and Yusuke stress of fighting Jin and the leader of Team Masho, who was Risho.  But, the fool Kuwabara ended up fighting Risho, and only won because of Yukina, HIS sister.  Hiei did not like that, either.

"Yes, this is Hiei.  He is my partner, as Jin is yours, am I right?"  Kurama said.

"Yes, but, maybe not in the same way…" Said Touya, who suddenly looked embarrassed.  Jin flew back to Yusuke, and flew him over to Touya.

"Urameshi, meet Touya, who is my partner.  Touya!  You should fight Urameshi some time, it's fun!  It even gives you a wiggle!"  Said Jin, whose ears were still wiggling.

"A pleasure," said Touya, who shook Yusuke's hand.

"Sorry to be a party pooper," Said Botan, "but, we need to go to Reikai.  Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama's powers are not working right."

"Urameshi!  Why didn't you tell me?"  Said Jin.

"Damn, Jin, did you forget I didn't know where to find you?"  Answered Yusuke.

"Eh, well, ah, yes, I guess I forgot."  Jin said.

Botan took Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Jin, and Touya outside.  "Kuwabara, sorry, but, you stay here.  We already have to much people…" Botan said.

"Ok, but, Yusuke, you better tell me everything."  Kuwabara said.

"Don't worry, I will." Said Yusuke, and he gave Kuwabara a thumbs up sign.

"Alright, Jin, you fly holding Yusuke and Touya.  I will carry Hiei and Kurama on my oar." Botan said.  Jin flew over to Yusuke, and held him in his arms, and he had Touya crawl on his back.  Botan scooted forward and Kurama said down on it, and Hiei sat down by Kurama.  "Hold on, Hiei, Kurama." Said Botan.  Kurama held onto the oar, and Hiei held onto Kurama.  Botan shouted, "Follow me, Jin!"  And Botan flew off, Jin behind her.  "It might take a while, so I am sorry if any of you get uncomfortable."

During the trip, the only two people who complained where Hiei and Jin.  "Why did you make me come on your oar?"  Hiei would say, very upset.

"Umm…  I am sorry if this is a problem, but Urameshi is heavy!  I should name him Biggy # 2!  Or fatty!"  Jin would say.

"Hey, shut up!"  Yusuke said, trying to hit Jin.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you, I might drop ya into the big, wide world, and you wouldn't like that.  You would be saying 'Wee!' while you fall, but you would go splat, and there would be no more Yusuke Urameshi." Jin said.

"We have arrived!" Said Botan, as she and Jin landed at The Gate Of Judgment.

"Oh!  Big place, ya got here," said Jin, who started flying around glad to be free of the weight.

"Koenma-Sama, it is Botan, I have brought Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama, as reported I would.  Is it allowed if two demons come in as well?"  Botan said through the speaker.  They all heard Koenma's voice answer

"It is Jin and Touya, is it not?  There is no need to answer, I already know.  I would love it if they did, but it is just against my father's rules!  Sorry Jin!  Sorry Touya!  You will have to wait outside!"  Koenma said.

"Sorry you two, but could you please wait outside?" Asked Botan.

"Fine with me!"  Jin said, "What about you, Touya?"

"It's fine."  Touya answered.

So, Botan, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama entered, and went around the building full of very bust ogres doing work.  They reached Koenma's 'throne room'.

"Greetings!  It is Koenma, yet again!"  Said Koenma.

I really hope everybody likes it so far!  Luna Stargazer, THANK YOU FOR THE NICE REVIEW!!!  I laughed when I read it.  My sister hates the Jin X Touya relation, and so I am glad to know somebody other than me likes them.  Of course, I like Hiei X Kurama better, but Jin X Touya is up there, as well!  I want to thank anyone who reads any of my fan fiction, I have three.  The Jin X Touya relation is in another one of my fanfics, called Hiei And Kurama's Adventures, but that one has mostly the Hiei X Kurama relation.  And Jin and Touya are not in it yet, and will not be for about two or three more chapters.  It does not sound like much, but those chapters are way longer than these ones.  My other story is YYY-Yu-Yu-Yasha.  That is the most popular one.  This one is the least popular.  I personally like Hiei And Kurama's Adventures the best, and I think it is the funniest one.  It is also the funnest one to write.  Please, everybody read and review my stories!  If you flame this fic..  IF YOU FLAME, THOSE FLAMES WILL GIVE ME POWER!  POWER TO BE A FIRE DEMON AND I WILL COME AFTER YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!!  BWAHAHAHA!!!  SO FLAME ALL YOU LIKE!  (only don't)


	4. Planning The Vacation

We'll Never Know…  Chapter Four:  Planning The Vacation ^_^

"Koenma," Botan said, "I gave you the report on Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama.  You know, their powers are not working."

"Yes, I know.  And I heard what they replied." Koenma said.  "I think I have the answer, but it may come as a shock to you three.  And you mustn't get upset.  I am not even 100 % sure of it, but it's the only thing I can think of.  I think it is because you are to obsessed with your fighting, and you don't have your minds on your loved ones while fighting.  This could affect your ability to fight."  All three were dead silent, until…

"GIVE ME A FRIKEN BREAK!" Yusuke shouted, "THAT'S WHAT GENKAI SAID AS WELL, AND THAT IS SO STUPID!  I COULD ALWAYS FIGHT BEFORE, AND GENKAI WAS SAYING 'YOU HAVE TO KEEP YOUR MIND SET ON SOMETHING BLAH BLAH BLAH!'"

"I have had my mind on my friends while fighting, I thought." Kurama replied quietly.

"I have no need to think about anything else but fighting.  If you let your mind wonder while fighting, it will lead to your doom.  While fighting, that is the only thing you should think about." Hiei said.

"Yes, but…  All right, Yusuke, Genkai is right.  And maybe you did think about your friends while fighting at first, but obviously you don't anymore.  Kurama, I agree, you definitely used to, but I think having turned back to Youko Kurama may have something to do with it.  Hiei, that is true, but you should always have a reason to fight." Koenma said.

"I do, for my own life's sake is the reason." Was Hiei's reply.

"That's not good enough.  Normal demons even have a reason, usually.  Some demon's reasons or just for the sake of seeing others lives be taken away.  Some, such as Shishi Wakamaru, want to become famous." Koenma said.

"And what about Kuwabara!?!?!?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Well, Kuwabara is very much in love with Yukina.  She may have something to do with it, he thinks of her all of the time.  His reason for fighting is to have her fall in love with him, and to protect her." Koenma said.

NOTE: See episode 42.  In the English dubbed version it is called A Matter Of Love And Death, and I am not sure what the Japanese title is called, though I have seen it in both English and Japanese.

Botan took Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama back to where Jin and Touya were.  "All right, it is time to go back." Botan said.  They all got back to where they where when they had first flown to Reikai.

"So," Jin said, "What was wrong with ya, Urameshi?"

"Runt said it was because we didn't have our minds on the one we love while fighting.  But, dammit, how are we supposed to know who our loved one is?" Yusuke complained.

"Good question." Said Hiei.

They all arrived back in Ningenkai, where Kuwabara was waiting for them.  "Hey guys, what took you so long?" He asked.

"Well, it is a long trip, Kuwa-chan!" Botan said.

"What was wrong with Urameshi and the other two?" Kuwabara asked.

"They say they got no loved one, and so they can't fight right." Jin said.

"Would ya mind not telling the whole world?" Yusuke asked.

"Doesn't Biggy deserve to know?  I mean, he is your best friend, am I right?" Jin said, smiling.

"Well, yeah, but…" Yusuke said.  He could not believe that Kuwabara could fight, and he couldn't.  And for such a stupid reason!

"Oh.  Let me guess…  My powers will work because I have somebody to love?  Thank you Yukina-san!"  Kuwabara said.

"GRR…" Yusuke was starting to get very angry.

"Hey, Urameshi, don't you have Keiko?  Isn't she your girl-friend?" Kuwabara said.

"No!  We are just friends!" Yusuke shouted.  Then, Keiko came by Kurama's house.  She was doing an errand for her mother, and happened to be passing by.  She saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, and…  Jin and Touya?!?!  What a surprise!  But, she heard Yusuke say "How could I like Keiko as anything more than a friend?  That is ridiculous!"  Now, Keiko really did love Yusuke, as we all know very well.  And that hurt.  So, she walked up, pretending she didn't hear it.

"Hi everybody!" She said.

"Hi, Keiko?" Yusuke asked, "Tell these guys we are just friends."

"Wait, what's going on?" She asked.

"Well," Jin said, "Urameshi went over to midget for a bit, and he be tellin' him he needs to love some one and think about them while he fights, or his powers don't come back!  From what I hear, he is so obsessed with his fighting he doesn't even think about his friends.  So, it's almost like he is abandoned from his super-natural powers, as is Hiei and Kurama!" 

"Oh…  Well, hi Jin and Touya." Keiko said.  "Yusuke, you need to fight to save yourself!  Don't you even care about yourself, you will die, and so many demons want to kill you…" Then Keiko started crying.  "And what about everyone else?"

"Oh, don't worry about them, Keiko." Kuwabara said, "I can still use my powers.  I got a girl.  Yukina!  So, I can protect everyone."

"Yusuke, you jerk, I can't believe it!" Keiko yelled, and smacked Yusuke across the face VERY hard.

"JEEZ, KEIKO!  IF YOU LIKE ME SO MUCH YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING!" Yusuke said.

"No, I am not saying anything!  I am saying that you don't even care about me or anyone else at ALL!  I don't care whether you like me as anything more than a friend, but…  To not even care in absolutely HORRIBLE!"  Keiko shouted, and she ran off crying.

"Oh…  Now look whacha did, Urameshi!"  Said Jin, who was still floating up in the air.  Then, Koenma appeared in the sky.

"Yusuke, there is nothing I can do except to give you some time.  So, I am going to give you a break from being Spirit Detective.  Since this is Summer Vacation, I would suggest you go out and do something fun besides beat up people or pick fights." Koenma said.

"Ok, ok.  I guess I will go on a vacation.  Hey, Kuwabara!  Why don't you come too?  Invite Yukina and Shizuru or someone." Yusuke said.

"Um, if it would not be to much trouble," started Kurama, "May I join in this vacation?"

"Huh?" Said both Yusuke and Kuwabara, startled that Kurama wanted to go on a vacation.

"Like, uh, we are going to be going to a beach or something, Kurama." Yusuke said.

"I figured.  May I please come?" Asked Kurama.

"Sure!" Said Yusuke.

"Hiei, would you like to come as well?" Asked Yusuke.

"Hn."  Hiei said.

"Ok, well, if ya do, just talk with Kurama, you two are best buds and everything." Yusuke said.

"I know what a vacation is!" Said Jin, "Can I come?  I want to see what a vacation is like in Ningenkai!"

"YES!  THIS IS PERFECT!" Shouted Yusuke.

"Touya, you come too, ok?" Said Jin.  Touya nodded.

"I guess if Jin wants to go, I will go." Touya said.

"Alright, then it is settled!"  Said Yusuke.  "We will all go!"

"Allow me to come too!" Shouted Botan cheerfully.  "My oar can hold up to about three people if we all scoot really close.  Maybe even four!"

"And I can carry two small people on my back, and then I can carry Urameshi." Jin said.

"All right, this is how it will work," Said Botan.  "I will carry Kuwabara, Yukina, and Kurama.  Jin, you will carry Yusuke in your arms and fly Touya and Hiei on your back.  Then, you and I will fly back here and get all of the luggage."

"That works!" Said Jin.

"Ok," Yusuke said, "We will all meet up here with our stuff, and then we will fly over to the beach.  Jin, you can stay at my house.  And Touya…"

"Touya can stay at your house too, right Urameshi?" Jin said.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Yusuke said.  Touya smiled at Jin.

"And I will take Hiei, and he can borrow some of my clothes, and I will buy some stuff for him." Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"Ok, this is gonna be fun." Yusuke said.  Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, Touya, and Botan all left Kurama's house.

"Hiei, would you like some tea?" Kurama asked.

"I guess," Said Hiei, as they walked inside.  They sat down at Kurama's kitchen table.

"What do you think about what Koenma said?" Kurama asked.

"I think it is absurd."  Hiei said.

"Do you have a loved one?" Asked Kurama, who was looking at Hiei in a very gentle way.

"I um…  I…" Hiei said, and then they teapot starting making that shrill noise it makes when it is done.  Kurama got up, and poored a cup for Hiei and himself.  He then came back, and gave Hiei the cup. 

"What were you saying?" Kurama asked.

He was really thinking that…  Maybe he did have a loved one.  It may be that fox demon that was sitting right across from him.  Kurama's gentle voice…  His beautiful eyes…  His warm and caring hands that had healed Hiei's wounds before…  But, then again…  "I was saying that the tea was almost done, so we should be listening." Said Hiei, as he sipped his tea.

Oh well, that was all that Kurama could get out of him.  Kurama knew that he might be falling for Hiei…  But, they would figure everything out when they went on vacation.  Kurama was planning to spend a lot of alone time with Hiei…

Thank you for reading!  Not many people read this fanfiction, so if you read it, I am grateful ^_^  I will be even more grateful if you review, too!  Well, thank you for the nice reviews Luna Stargazer and babychan!  I greatly appreciate your nice reviews.  I plan to have some Hiei and Kurama romance in the next chapter, so, if Shonen Ai offends you, then discontinue reading this story.  The Jin and Touya romance might be in the next chapter, too.  So, please keep reading!

To babychan:  If Hiei and Kurama is your favorite couple, then you will probably like one of my other stories called Hiei And Kurama's Adventures.  It focus's around those to a lot, and it is rather funny, if I do say so myself ^_^  So, please read and review that one, I think you will find it enjoyable.  

The next chapter is going to be very long, and very enjoyable to Hiei X Kurama fans, and maybe Jin X Touya fans, if I decide to put that pairing in as well.

WHOO!  I did it!  I accomplished my goal!  I updated all three of my fanfiction in one night!  WHOO HOO!!!  PLEASE REVIEW!  Heehee 


	5. Getting Things Started

We'll Never Know…  Chapter Five:  Getting Things Started

"Yo, Jin!  Touya!" Yusuke called.  He came into the room that they were staying in.  "We are supposed to meet at Kurama's house at noon today.  It is 9:00.  I don't know why the hell I am up right now.  But, you two should be up too."

"Touya, I'm not hungry right now, I will be down in an hour." Said the still half asleep Jin.  Touya however sat up and looked at Yusuke.  Touya smiled, and then looked down at Jin.  

"Jin, wake up, we are going to have to leave in three hours.  We still need to get ready." Touya said to Jin.  Jin slightly opened his eyes.  He saw Touya smiling at him, and Yusuke looking at him from the doorway. 

"AH!  URAMESHI!  Don't scare me like that!" Jin yelled.  

"I was more than five feet away from you!  HOW could that scare you?!" Yusuke yelled.

"I don' know, just don't do it again." Jin said.  Jin got up, and Touya and Jin followed Yusuke down the stairs.  Yusuke gave Jin a plate of food.  "Touya," Jin whispered to Touya, "What is this stuff?"

"I don't know," Touya whispered back.  Yusuke then handed Touya a plate of food, and he got himself some, too.  Yusuke sat down on the ground, and began to eat it.  Jin sat down next to him, and began to eat his food, the same way Yusuke did.  VERY messily.  Touya sat down next to Jin.  "Jin, that is not how you usually eat, I don't mind, but why are you eating that way?" Asked Touya, very quietly.

"Well, Urameshi eats like that, must be how humans eat." Jin said, shrugging.  Touya sighed.  Yes, Jin was probably right.  Touya started eating the same way as Jin.  He didn't want to be considered a freak, neither did Jin, he suspected.

"WOW!" Yusuke shouted.  Jin and Touya started coughing.  They were surprised by Yusuke's sudden outburst, and their food went down the wrong way.  "I didn't know you two ate like that!  I am impressed!"  After Jin and Touya stopped coughing, they looked at each other, and began to laugh, more so Jin than Touya.  Jin thought he was brilliant; this must be what humans ate like.  They all continued eating.  They all took a shower, which Jin and Touya found interesting.  They usually just jumped into a hot spring in Makai, and found special herbs, and swam around there to get clean.  Never had they seen anything like a bar of soap.  At 15 minutes before noon, they headed towards Kurama's house.  They actually arrived on time!  Botan was already there, as was Hiei of course.  But, Kuwabara and Yukina had not arrived yet.  Yukina was staying at Genkai's Temple, so Botan had gone there and told her about the vacation.  Yukina wanted to go; she said it sounded like a lot of fun.  So, Kuwabara was going to stop by at Genkai's Temple and pick Yukina up.

"Hello, boys!" Said Botan when they arrived.

"Hey, Botan!" Jin said cheerfully.  After everyone said their 'hellos', they just sat outside and ate some watermelon that Kurama had cut up.  Jin loved it.  He loved spiting out the black seeds, and he even challenged everyone to a 'watermelon-seed-spitting contest'.  Jin came in first place and Botan came in second.  Everyone thought Yusuke would come in second, but he came in third.  A few minutes later, Kuwabara arrived with Yukina.  

"Hey, guys!" Said Kuwabara.  

"AND girls!" Botan corrected him.

"And GIRL." Yusuke said.  Botan shook her head.  Yusuke smiled at her.  Everyone put their bags in a pile.  Even Hiei had one, it was full of stuff Kurama had bought him the day before.  He even had swimming trunks now!  Then, they all got into their 'assigned spots'.  Jin had Touya and Hiei on his back, and Yusuke in his arms.  Botan found room for Yukina, Kuwabara, and Kurama on her oar.  They were very crammed.  Then, they were off.  Botan had found a perfect place for setting up a 'camp' in the woods, and she gave directions to Jin as he flew.  Everyone had brought a sleeping bag; they knew they were going to need it.  

"All right everyone," Said Botan, "I need to tell you about this trip.  Every once in a while, Jin and I will fly everyone back, and you can more cloths or clean your old ones.  We all have a sleeping bag, and we are going to be sleeping in the woods near a beach.  When we get tired of this trip, because it will happen, we will go back home.  We are hoping that this trip will give Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama some time to get their powers back."

"We knew all of that, Botan." Yusuke said.  

"Just to be sure." Botan said.  Then they arrived at the clearing in the woods that Botan had found the day before.  Botan and Jin landed, and they all got on the ground.  

"Ok, Jin, we are going to go back now to get the luggage." Botan said.

"Okie Dokie," Jin said.  Botan and Jin flew off into the sky.

"So, what are we going to do while those two are getting our stuff?" Asked Yusuke.

"I don't know." Said Kurama.  Everyone looked around.  They all at the same time sighed, and then started laughing.  They sat down, and just started talking.  Then, they began playing a game of Janken.  Kuwabara kept winning, and they stopped when everyone got tired of loosing to him.

MEANWHILE:  Jin and Botan where flying back to Kurama's house.  "So, what exactly do you do on a Ningenkai vacation?" Jin asked.

"You just go and have fun with your friends or family!" Botan said.  She seemed really excited about it, as did Kuwabara and Yusuke.  Jin could hardly wait to spend this time with Touya.  Jin smiled and kept flying.  "We're here!"  Botan exclaimed excitedly.  

_Back to where we were before…_ Jin helped getting the luggage tied to Botan's oar, and then he grabbed the rest.  And, they were off!  "This is getting tiring, Botan." Jin complained.

"You're not tired, are you?  A demon such as yourself shouldn't be tired.  At least not yet."

"I'm not tired!  Just thought you might be." Jin sad.  That Reikai-guide Botan sure had a lot of energy!  Well, she just had to sit there!  He had to use youki.  Oh well, he could go on a few more hours…  Jin whistled **Tsumuji Kaze De Fly Away**, and Botan hummed **Hold Out!!**.  The two were having fun, in a way.  

* *"Look!" Yusuke said, "I can see them!  See?  They look like little airplanes!" 

"Nah, more like birds." Kuwabara said.  

"Hmm…  I would say Botan looks like a bird and Jin looks like an airplane." Kurama said.  Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded.  

"Hello everyone again!" Jin said cheerfully as he landed.  He set the stuff down by the largest tree, the one where they decided to keep all their stuff.  Botan landed next to the pile, and set the stuff down as well.  

"All right, now that we have everything here, we should first set up sleeping bags." Botan said.  Everyone got out their sleeping bag (except Hiei, he was going to be sleeping in a tree).  They put them where they wanted to.  Yusuke and Kuwabara were next to each other.  Kurama was closest to Kuwabara, but he was farther off, kind of to himself.  Botan was close to Yukina (they were the only girls).  Jin and Touya were close to Kurama, but not right next to him.  They, however, were closer than Yusuke and Kuwabara… Hiei noticed, but did not say anything.  What did he care?  They were demons; demons could do anything they want.  They did not follow Ningenkai rules.  Hell, did they know what rules Ningenkai have?  Not many, he suspected.  "Now then", Botan said, "would any of you boys like to go to the beach?  It's very close by here!"

"Oh yeah!" Yusuke said, throwing off his shirt. 

"Yeah!" Kuwabara said, also throwing off his shirt.

"I would love to." Kurama said.  "But first, let me help Hiei, Jin, and Touya." He whispered to Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.

"All right, that would be a good idea…" Botan agreed.  "Yukina, lets go change over here…  You boys better not peak!"

"All right," Said Yukina, and she followed her.  She glanced back at the boys, and then continued walking.  Yusuke started to walk after Botan and Yukina.

"You dirty pig!" Kuwabara said, grabbing Yusuke's shirt.  "They said not to!"

"So what?" Yusuke said, grinning.

"You can't just go spy on girls... Well… You know…" Kuwabara hesitated.

"You watch those porno movies just like I do, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, rather loudly…  Kuwabara flushed with red, and anger.

"SHUT UP URAMESHI!  I don't know those girls, so it's different."  Kurama started laughing at the two boys, and then hurried off with Jin and Touya.  "SEE, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!  NOW KURAMA THINKS I'M A FREAK!"

"Oh, poor you…" Yusuke said, and then started laughing.  The two boys started wrestling.

*"All right, here are your swimming trunks put them on like any pants or shorts, but first remove your other cloths." Kurama said, and then looked away when Jin and Touya began changing.  "Hiei!  Come down here, I know you are up there!" Kurama called to Hiei.  He heard a rustling in the trees.

He heard Hiei's voice.  "I am not going."

"That's all right Hiei, but I would like your company." Kurama responded.  Hiei jumped down from where he was.  Jin then flew overhead with Touya on his back.  Surprisingly, they both had their swimming trunks on the right way. 

"Aren't you going to follow them?" Hiei asked.  

"Only for a moment, I must tell them something.  Please wait right here, I will be right back." Kurama said, and then ran after them.  "Jin!" He yelled, "You cannot fly where people can see you!"

"Why not?" Jin asked, very confused, but he did land.  Touya stayed on his back…

"Because… Humans cannot fly, and they do not know of anything that can, other than all kinds of birds and airplanes." Kurama said.

"What about little buggies?" Jin asked.

"Them too.  Just, nothing that even slightly resembles a human.  So, no flying in public, please?" Kurama asked, kindly.

"Oh, all right." Jin said under his breath.  Touya got off of his back, and they began to walk to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had quit their wrestling.  Botan and Yukina were ready as well.

"Ok, now all we need is Hiei and Kurama." Yusuke said.

"Well, they might be a while." Touya said, looking back.  

"Why?" Botan asked.

"Just a feeling…" Said Touya.

"Well, we can wait for them two there, right?" Jin asked.

"Yes, we can." Botan said.  "Let's go!" The six headed towards the beach, while Kurama walked back to Hiei.

"Thank you for waiting." Said Kurama to the little fire demon. 

"Hn."

"Why don't you want to go with us?" Kurama asked.  He looked hurt.  Hiei did not like it when Kurama looked like that.

"I will tell you in a little bit." Hiei said.

"All right…" Kurama said, removing his own shirt.  Hiei blushed.  Kurama saw it, but didn't say anything.  "When you want to join us, here are your swimming trunks…" He handed the pair to Hiei, who took it.  Kurama began to walk away.

"Wait!  Kurama!" Hiei called after him.  Kurama turned around.  Hiei suddenly felt very embarrassed.  Well, what could he do now?  "Come back here for a moment."  Kurama did as he was asked, and came back.

"Why do you have to go?" Hiei asked.

"Well, I wanted to go swimming in the first place.  That is one of the reasons I came here.  I somewhat had to lie to my Kaasan to come here, I don't want that to be of no use…" Kurama said, his face firm.

"I see…  You love your Kaasan more than anything, don't you…" Hiei said, not really to Kurama, it just kind of came out.  Hiei just realized what he had said, and his face turned very red.  Kurama just looked at him.  He then walked over to Hiei.

"I love her enough that I would give my life for her.  I love her enough to stay in Ningenkai.  I love her enough to lie to her, and come here, to be with you…" Kurama said.  Hiei then looked at Kurama.  Kurama, at that moment, he knew whom he loved.  It was that beautiful has Koorime.  He couldn't just leave him there it would be too cruel.  But he could not just stare at him; Hiei would begin to feel uncomfortable.  So, he just reached out his hand, and embraced Hiei's cheek.  He smiled at him.  Hiei began to stand on his tiptoes, and Kurama began to lean down.  They got close enough that Kurama could feel Hiei's breath, and Hiei could feel Kurama's.  But, they just stopped there.  Neither one moved.  And, surprisingly, Hiei broke the silence, but did not move his ground.

"There is a reason I did not go with you, Fox…" Hiei said.  Kurama blushed…  Fox.  Hiei had never called him that before.

"What is it?" Kurama asked, smoothly.

"It's a secret.  I don't know if I can trust you with it, Fox…" Hiei said, but he smiled.  Kurama smiled back.

"Oh?  Am I to Foxy for you to trust me?"

"Maybe." Hiei said.

"What would make you trust me?" Kurama asked.  Hiei closed his eyes.  Kurama closed his eyes at well, and they moved even closer… **

"Take this, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled, splashing water at Kuwabara.  

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, and splashed him back.  Jin laughed.  It was fun just watching those two boys.  He also enjoyed watching Touya.  Touya was a great swimmer.  Jin could swim, but not as well.  He swam over to Touya.

"Hi!" He said.  

"Hello." Touya smiled.

"Have you watched Urameshi and Kuwabara?" Jin asked, and he started laughing just thinking about them.

"No, what happened?"

"They are funny!  You should see, come here!" Jin pulled Touya over to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were having a water fight.  Jin started laughing again.  Touya smiled.

"Wow!" Botan exclaimed, "Yukina, you are an excellent swimmer!"

"Thank you!" She said.  She was, in fact, as good of a swimmer as Touya.  Botan had noticed Touya's excellent swimming as well.

_It must have something to do with ice demons._  She thought to herself.  "Hey, Yukina, lets go over with Yusuke and Kuwabara!"

"Ok!" Yukina cried out happily.  The two girls swam over to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hi Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled, excited.  "Watch this!" He made a big wave with his arm and splashed Yusuke.  Yusuke then did it back to him.  Yukina laughed.  Botan then splashed Kuwabara.  "Why is everyone picking on me?!  Go splash Urameshi over there!"  Botan began to laugh, and Yusuke laughed so hard that he fell over, and choked on some water.  He came up, coughing.  Jin was hysterical now.  Just then, Hiei and Kurama came over.  Kurama was in his swimming trunks, as was Hiei.  Kurama ran into the water to join the other six, and Hiei sat on a big rock very close by.

"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke called.  Hiei looked over at the crazy boy.  "Why don't you come in?"

"I don't want to!" Hiei called back.  He actually seemed happy!  He didn't yell, he just kinda shouted.  Yusuke was taken aback.  

_Whoa, ok, I better not bother him._  Yusuke went back to splashing Kuwabara, and now Kurama too, because Kurama had joined in.  Jin was laughing so hard he was crying.  Touya just smiled.

"Why don' ya ever laugh, Touya?" Jin asked between his panting.  Touya frowned.  "I mean, it's ok, your eyes explain what you are feeling." Jin said, gently.  Most people couldn't tell what Touya was thinking through his eyes.  They thought they were emotionless.  But, Jin thought they were very lively.  They were beautiful eyes.  Touya smiled at him.  "Come on, let's go splash them too, and not just watch." Jin said cheerfully.

"I don't mind watching.  You can go over there, I will watch from here." Touya said.  He didn't look sad, he just looked honest.  But, Jin really wanted Touya to come.

"Please?" Jin asked.

"No, really." Touya said.

"Please?" Jin said again, his eyes pleading.  He got closer to Touya.

"No, really…" Touya said.

"For me?" Jin asked, and he leaned even closer, and he glanced over at Yusuke and the others.  They were splashing like crazy, he couldn't even see them anymore.  But he could hear them.  Jin looked back at Touya.  "Please?"

"Jin, I…" He was interrupted, because Jin kissed him.  Touya closed his eyes.  He allowed Jin to kiss him for a while…

"Please?" Jin said yet again.

"Oh, all right…" Touya said, and they swam over to the other seven people.  Jin began splashing, and they began to splash him.  Yukina gently splashed Touya.  Touya looked at her.  She smiled at him.  He smiled, and then began to splash and laugh, just like the one he loved… Jin.

Hi everyone!  Well, since I had a lot of Jin X Touya fans reading this story, I figured I should have them in this chapter.  I hope it was ok, that was my first attempt at Jin X Touya.  Yeah, in this story, they all have kind of messed up personalities.  I did that, because I wanted it to be funny.  I am doing this for your enjoyment, but also mine.  So, no flames please ^_^  I am trying my hardest, I basically just started writing fanfiction.  Well, I hope you all have a good night, or a good day or whatever.  Bye-Chu!  P.S.  I am now back from vacation, so I can update again!  Sadly, school starts on today.  Foo.  Oh yeah, and you will find out Hiei's secret in the next chapter.  I hate school and all of the evil people in it.  (besides my friends)

One more thing!  I got this Hiei X Kurama doujinshi, and it has this picture in it.  It is of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Jin and Touya at the beach.  Kurama is holding a floatation tube (with Hiei inside of it), Yusuke and Kuwabara are arguing, and Jin is eating watermelon with Touya next to him!  Kinda reminds me of this story…  Have any of you seen it?


	6. Hiei's Secret

We'll Never Know…  Chapter Six:  Hiei's Secret

_What a day!_  Hiei thought to himself, and he was actually smiling!  Though no one could see it, it was too dark.  He stared into the starry sky, thinking about Kurama.  He did not know this, but Kurama was thinking about him as well.  Kurama could not sleep.  He wanted to be beside Hiei.  He wanted to cuddle him until he fell asleep.  But, Hiei was up above, and Kurama could not do anything about Hiei.  He also wondered why Hiei would not go swimming.  He was just beginning to fall asleep, thinking about all the reasons why Hiei might not swim, when all of a sudden he was awoken by a tapping on his shoulder.  Kurama opened his eyes, and turned over to see Hiei!  Kurama was very surprised.  

"And what might you want?" Kurama teased.

"Get your swimming trunks on." Was his reply.  Kurama could not tell what Hiei was thinking.  Would Hiei only go swimming with one person?  Did Hiei want a romantic atmosphere?  Was Hiei being a hentai?  He could not tell anything, but the look in Hiei's eyes made Kurama obey him.  Kurama quickly pulled them on.  When he was ready, Hiei was also in his swimming trunks.  Hiei took his hand, and made Kurama run down to the beach with him.  Kurama now thought it was either Hiei wanted the romantic atmosphere or was being a hentai.  Hiei then stopped before he touched the water.  "I have a question…" Hiei said.

"Anything…" Kurama purred, wading slowly and sexily in the water.

"How do you swim?" Kurama fell over into the water, and came up laughing.

_And all this time I thought he wanted to be just with me, on the beach with the moonlight…  He really_ _wanted to learn how to swim!  And that was the reason he would not come earlier!_  Kurama began to put the pieces together.  "Well, it really isn't that easy to teach, Hiei.  I don't know where to begin.  I guess we can start by having to get in the water."  Hiei nodded, and stepped in.  Only his feet were in the water.  "Come here." Kurama said, and he walked up to Hiei, and Hiei walked closer to him.  Kurama held him close, and began to take him deeper into the water.  He then set Hiei down.  Now Hiei's whole body was under, except his head and neck.  "Well, you use your arms and legs to stay above the water so you don't drown.  You just keep moving them, up and down and to the side, but not to fast, because you will ware yourself out.  Move slowly, you will float better."  Hiei did as commanded, and tried to understand Kurama's instructions.  After many failed attempts, Kurama began to get tired.  "Why don't we call it a night, all right Hiei?"

"No.  I couldn't swim with you yesterday," Hiei began (and it was about 2:00 AM, so that's why Hiei said yesterday), "And I wanted to.  I saw you having so much fun, and I didn't want to splash, but I wanted to be with you."  This flattered Kurama, but he really was getting tired, and if you swam while you were tired, you could drown, very easily.

"Please Hiei." Kurama pleaded.  Hiei shook his head, and Kurama sighed.  He kept trying with Hiei, but nothing seemed to work.  Kurama then began to feel really dizzy, and he couldn't keep his eyes open.  He just stood there.  He heard Hiei splashing around, but he wasn't really paying attention.  The next thing he knew, he was coughing up water, and was back on land, and in Hiei's arms.  "What happened?" Kurama asked.

"Apparently you fell asleep.  I had to save you." Hiei said.  Kurama smiled.

"Apparently you succeeded in learning how to swim." Kurama told him. He then closed his eyes.  Kurama was awake, but he could not keep his eyes open.  Hiei carried him back to the others.  Hiei sat down on Kurama's sleeping bag.  He lay Kurama down, and he cuddled up next to him.  Kurama smiled, and then fell asleep.

Short, short, short, short, short, I know.  This chapter was intentionally short, and besides it is 11:16 PM, and I am starting to get tired (you can't blame me, I was up until 12:30 AM last night and woke up at 7:00 AM).  And I thought it was a perfect ending place for a chapter.  Yeah, this story is about halfway done, and if not just a teeny tiny bit more than half way.  Sorry for no Jin and Touya in that one…  I am not in a very Jin and Touya mood right now.  My eyes are closed right now, actually.  I can type with my eyes closed, which I am very thankful for.  But I will have to open them to shut down the computer when I get off.  I don't want to open my eyes!  Arg!  I opened them… The light is killing me…  Darn light.  Anyway, has anyone ever seen Devil Hunter Yohko?  I just saw it three weeks ago, and it's really good.  I think the other title for it is like Monoto Yohko.  That probably isn't right.  Well, I am going to bed.  Bye-Chu…  Good night *practically falls asleep* I tired 


	7. What's She Doing Here?

We'll Never Know… Chapter Seven:  What's She Doing Here?

For Kurama, morning came to soon.  Why?  Because he didn't get that much sleep for one thing ^_^ and the other, he was enjoying Hiei's warm and affectionate company that he never usually got from his little fire demon.  He was awoken by a splash of cold water on his face from Yusuke.  Kurama's eyes shot open.  "What?!" He shouted as he awoke.  Hiei then woke up by the sound of his voice.

"That was the gayest thing I ever saw." Yusuke said, looking half disgusted and half amused.  Kurama felt his cheeks grow warm.  

_Yes, he would probably think that, and probably should.  I believe when I fell asleep Hiei's arms were_ _around me…_  Kurama thought.  Hiei was gone now, though.  Probably up in a tree cursing at himself.  Kurama looked over his shoulder, at Touya trying to wake up a still half asleep Jin.

"Just a little more sleep, Hun…" Jin said, and began snoring again.

"Do you realize what you are saying?" Touya said in a low voice.

"Maybe, sugar…  I want sleep *snore snore*" Jin said.  Touya gave up, and lay Jin back down.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Botan asked.

"We are going to swim again, idiot." They heard Hiei say.  They turned to look at him.

"Yesterday you wouldn't swim, what's the difference?" Yusuke asked him.  Hiei smirked. 

"I have my reasons." Hiei said, and he began to walk away.

"Kurama, what exactly did you and Hiei do last night?" Kuwabara asked.  Kurama shook his head, and winked at him.

"I can't tell you.  It's a secret!" Kurama said, smiling up and the tall red-haired boy.

"Don't worry Kuwabara," Yusuke said, "I can tell you for him.  They had sex in the water, and then Hiei decided he liked that water." 

"That's not exactly accurate." Kurama said.  They could tell by the look on his face that he was telling the truth.  But it was so obvious he was hiding something from them.  "I am sure we are going to do something else other than swim." 

"Yeah, it would get rather boring after a while," Yusuke said. "Well," he then paused, and started scratching his head like he was thinking. "We could go swimming now, while the beach isn't so crowded."

"Who told you that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Actually, Keiko did…  She said her family went to the beach quite often, so they know when to swim." Yusuke said.

"Do you feel bad for what you did to her?" Jin asked.  Touya looked at him.

"Finally you are up." Touya smiled at him.  Jin grinned.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"You know, before we even came here.  You made her really upset."

"But what made her upset?" Yusuke yelled.  "And she did hit me really hard, didn't she already get her revenge?  Jeez…"

"Now boys, let's quit fighting.  Why don't we follow Keiko's advice, and go swimming now?  It isn't to hard to just get our bathing suits on, you know." Botan said.  They all nodded in agreement, and they all changed.  They headed towards the beach, and they found a certain fire demon there waiting for them.

"It took you long enough." Hiei said.

"Sorry." Jin said, and he jumped into the water, making a huge splash.  It splashed Yusuke the most.

"You idiot!" Yusuke said, laughing, and came in after him, followed by Kuwabara, Touya, and the girls.  Only Hiei stayed behind, and Kurama waited for him patently as Hiei timidly came into the water.

"Do you want to join in on their splashing game?" Kurama asked.  Hiei shook his head.

"No, I would rather watch."

"Then may I watch with you?" Kurama asked, and he reached and took Hiei's hand, which was under the water.  Kurama smiled at him.  They did just watch as they all splashed each other, and laughed at each other.  Just then, they heard a very familiar voice.

"Kurama-kun?"  Hiei and Kurama turned their heads to see a very confused Keiko.

"Keiko!" Kurama said, letting go of Hiei's hand.  "What a pleasure to see you here!  If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"

"Because my family comes here all the time!  We had been planning to come here today since last weekend!  I came down to the beach with my parents!  They are over there, see?" Keiko said, and she pointed in the direction her parents were.

"Yusuke and the others are here as well." Kurama said, smiling.

"Others?" Keiko asked.

"Kuwabara, Jin, Touya, Botan, and Yukina." Kurama replied, already seeing the sorrow on her face.

"And then you two are here as well." Keiko said, and she looked out at all of the splashing people.  Kurama felt bad for her.  All of Yusuke's friends were here and were invited, except for her.

"Yusuke!" Kurama called.

"What?!" They heard Yusuke yell over all the splashing.

"Keiko is here!" Kurama called out.

"WHAT?!" Yusuke said, and began to swim over there, getting splashed a whole lot on the way there.  "Keiko, what are you doing here?" He asked when he got over to them.

"My family comes here all the time, Yusuke.  I can see that you have all your friends here…"  Keiko said, and she trailed off.  Kurama nudged Hiei, who looked at him.  Hiei heard Kurama's thoughts.

_Let's go, I think Yusuke and Keiko need to talk._  Hiei began to swim away, and Kurama followed.

MEANWHILE, IN REIKAI…

"Ogre!  I want to go there now!" Koenma said, watching them through his TV.

"But you can't, Koenma-sama!  You know we are supposed to be doing research on this new demon, Shinboku!" 

"Yes, but…  They all look like they are having so much fun!  It's not fair, I deserve a vacation sometimes, too!" Keonma shouted.  Ogre decided to change the subject.

"The girls look good in bathing suits, don't they?"

"That's not what I was talking about, you lope!  But yes, Botan does look good." Koenma said.

"I was talking about all of them."

"Well, Botan looks the best." Koenma said, as-a-matter-of-factly.  Ogre rolled his eyes.

"You only say that because you like her."

"Now that's not fair!" Keonma yelled.  "You didn't, did you??"

"You mean read your diary?  I didn't know you kept one until your father Enma-daiyo told me to check it and give him a report on it!" Ogre said.  "It really wasn't my fault!" Ogre yelled, seeing Koenma was probably about to punish him severely.

"What exactly did you tell him?!?!" Keonma yelled.

"I said that your older form feelings are starting to get the better of you and that you like Botan, but that's it, really!" Ogre yelled.

"HE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW!" Koenma yelled.

"But I was given strict orders!" Ogre said.

"Well, it doesn't matter now because I am going to be going to Ningenkai to join their vacation." Koenma said.  "Tootleloo!"  Koenma jumped off of his 'throne', and was just about to leave, when Ogre pulled him back.

"I am really sorry, Koenma-sama, but we are given orders to check on Shinboku!" He said.

"I already know about him!" Koenma yelled.

"Then why didn't you say something?!" Ogre yelled back.

"Because I didn't feel like it!  He is a wanted criminal in Reikai because he has convicted murder to many humans, and has done very… Bad things with them.  I mean torture, and sexual contact.  He also is a thieve.  He is supposedly in Ningenkai right now."

"Then why don't we send Yusuke out on him?" Ogre asked.

"Are you stupid or do you just have a really bad memory?!  Yusuke can't use his powers right now!" Koenma shouted.

"What about the others?" Ogre asked.

"You mean Kuwabara and the others?" Koenma asked.

"Yes!  And shouldn't Hiei and Kurama be able to use their powers now, too?  They looked like they finally got over their obsession and finally care for something else!"

"Yes, they should be able to.  But Yusuke might not.  At least not yet.  He needs to admit his feelings for Keiko in order for that to happen, I do believe." Koenma said.

"Hmmm…  But how do we get him to do that, Koenma-sama?"

"I don't know.  But I have a bad feeling that if he doesn't do it soon, there is going to be a lot of trouble…"

Yo everyone!  I am so glad for all the good reviews!  This story used to not be so popular. I used to not like writing it very much, either!  But now I enjoy it very much, because of all the wonderful reviews I am getting now!  Yes, I figured that a lot of people would figure that Hiei couldn't swim.  I made it a bit to obvious.  Heehee…  Well, sadly, this story doesn't have to many more chapters to go.  But, they are not short ones.  So, when I say maybe only three or four more, no getting mad! Because that is about it.  After that, I will have The Terrible Two to work on, and I am planning to start writing some one chapter fanfiction that are short after I finish this story, and I am working on one more called Kurama's Love.  Read it when it's here ^_^I also might get a new idea for a chapter story…  but I am going to be starting this one Tenchi Muyo! Fanfiction…  That has chapters.  I made that one up like a year ago, but I never did much with it.  It just came back to me yesterday!  But I promise I won't give up on this one, not until I finish it.  Bye-Chu!


	8. Keiko Yukimura In Danger

We'll Never Know…  Chapter Eight:  Keiko Yukimura In Danger

Note from author:  I had…  THE BIGGEST WRITERS BLOCK IN ALL OF MY OWN HISTORY!  SO BIG!  AND I AM FINALLY OVER IT!  YAY!  I can continue ^. ^  Hopefully I won't get one in the middle of this chapter…  But I won't put the next chapter on until I get 10 more reviews from ff.net and 5 more reviews for mm.org (and they have to be from different people).  BWAHAHAHA!  My first threat… heheh...  Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and all the rest to come!  And special thanks to Arctic Fox!  I dedicate this story to you!  AND I SHALL KEEP WRITING IT AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ALL THE WAY TILL THE VERY LAST WORD!

_This girl may bring me some action.  She seems to be close to that boy, Urameshi Yusuke, and I have heard that he is quite a formidable opponent.  If I get her, he will no doubt follow.  It sounds good to me…  And in the mean time, she is very pretty.  She may be some fun herself…_

--"Yusuke, why did you invite everyone except for me?  I understand that I would have probably said I was going with my parents, but it seems like I don't matter.  I know I keep repeating myself, but I just don't think you get it." Keiko said quietly.

"I thought you were mad at me!" Yusuke explained.  Kuwabara, Jin, Yukina and the others were watching them from a distance.

"What are they talking about?" Kuwabara asked out loud.  "Keiko seems really upset, doesn't she?"

"You really are clueless, aren't you…?" Botan sighed.  How could someone like Kuwabara not understand, she didn't know but obviously he didn't.

"Botan-san, what is wrong with Keiko-san?" Yukina asked the blue haired Reikai girl.  Botan fell over comically and came up coughing up water.

_Yukina doesn't understand either?  Kuwabara and her really are perfect for each other!_ Botan thought as she rubbed her head where she hit it on some rocks.  "Um, well, Yusuke has all his friends here except for her, and she feels forgotten I guess."

"But Keiko-san is here now, right?" Yukina asked quietly.

"Yes, but that's not exactly what I was trying to say Yukina.  Anyway, why don't we leave Yusuke and Keiko alone and go play somewhere else." Botan suggested, and led Yukina away by the hand, and the rest followed.  They walked over to Hiei and Kurama.  "Kurama, do you want to play?"  Kurama glanced at the already annoyed Hiei.  Kurama ran his fingers through his red hair, and looked up to the blue sky.  A dark cloud began to approach.  He then felt an enormous splash, and heard Hiei's angry voice.

"Damn you, what the hell do you think you are doing, you fool?!  I don't want to play your stupid games!" Hiei shouted.  Kurama thought Hiei was talking to him, and turned his head to Hiei feeling very hurt.  He then realized he was yelling at Kuwabara, who wasn't even facing Hiei and had a look of panic on his face.  Kurama slowly made his way towards the tall boy.

"Kuwabara-kun, is there anything wrong?" He asked quietly, Hiei's voice still cursing in the background.  Kuwabara didn't seem to notice.  Sweat began to run down his face.

"I feel something…  Bad.  I can't explain it." He began.  Then his face jerked over to the arguing Keiko and Yusuke in the distance.  "Yusuke!  Keiko!  Get over here now!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.  Kurama put his hands over his ears and flinched at the high pitch yell.  He wasn't sure if Keiko and Yusuke heard him or not, because they weren't moving from their yelling positions.  Kurama was positive then that they didn't hear, because obviously they were yelling at one another and he could not hear them.  Besides, there was something in the air that he could not see, but he could feel it, and he couldn't necessarily hear it, but at the same time he could.  It was like a high pitch wind that howls in the night when you are snug in bed, maybe telling scary stories with a friend holding a flashlight on a stormy night.  But that howling wasn't the same as this, it was more cold and dark.

"Kuwabara-kun, they can't hear you." Kurama whispered to Kuwabara who was really freaking out.

"Then I have to swim to get them." Kuwabara took a breath to go underwater, but Kurama put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kuwabara, I cannot let you.  Obviously there is a storm coming." Kuwabara looked into Kurama's pleading yet firm eyes as Kurama continued what he was saying.  "We should get out of the water, the shore is very close by.  We could reach it in a few seconds and run on land to Yusuke and Keiko.  If we swim it will take much longer.  Think wisely."  Kuwabara nodded.

"You're right.  Come on everyone!  Storms coming, we are getting out of the water!" Kuwabara called to everyone.  They all begin to swim to the sandy beach, as it began to get even darker.  Hiei took his time to reach Kurama.

"It's just a storm.  I don't see why you are all shaken up by it, Kurama.  It's not like you." Hiei said coldly.  Kurama kept swimming, thinking of something to say.

"I am afraid this is no ordinary storm, and we must warn Yusuke and Keiko who are to busy in their debate to notice it, and they are still in the water.  I want to reach them quickly." Was what Kurama came up with to say.  Kurama began to swim quicker, leaving Hiei behind.  Kurama reached shore right after Yukina, Touya, and Jin.  Kuwabara and Botan came soon after.  Hiei was the last to arrive because he was new to swimming and wasn't exactly as fast as he was on land.  Kuwabara began running to Yusuke and Keiko, calling their names in his high pitch scream, but he actually sounded serious for once.  Yusuke finally heard his friend calling him, and yelled back at him.

"What's the problem, Kuwabara?  I'm in the middle of an important talk with Keiko here!"

"Urameshi, there is a storm coming, get your head out of the clouds and look at them from another angle!" Kuwabara screamed.  

  
"Since when do you talk like some kind of a rotten poetry person?" Yusuke called.

"I didn't mean it, just get out of the water!" Kuwabara was practically flying he was leaping so fast, and far.

"Fine, fine, just don't talk like that anymore, it sounds really lame." Yusuke began to get out of the water, mumbling to himself.  Kuwabara then screamed something louder.

"Keiko, move!" He shouted.  But it was to late.  A lightning bolt struck down on the girl Yusuke cared about most.  There was an electric blue light surrounding Keiko.  "Keiko!" Kuwabara screamed.  Yusuke just stared in horror, tears building in his brown eyes.

"Keiko-chan!" Kurama called, running away from the rest.  Hiei didn't move.  He didn't really care for the girl, but he knew Yusuke did.  He didn't want to see Yusuke upset.  He just turned around, to see a stunned Botan and Yukina.  Botan, like Yusuke, didn't do anything except stare, trying to convince herself it was a nightmare.  Yukina burst into tears, Koorime tear gems hitting the sandy wet beach.  The sand formed a crusty layer of the smallest rocks around the white newly formed Hiruiseki stones.  They didn't stop coming.  Hiei looked at the falling crystals.  Eight, twelve, eighteen, Twenty-five, how many could a demon spare for a teenage human girl?  Hiei walked over to his sister, and gently tapped her shoulder.  She looked at him eyes filled with tears that were flowing down her cheeks and forming into even more crystals.  Hiei looked at the ground, and took a deep breath.

"She's not dead." He said solemnly.  He really didn't want to tell anyone this, because he really didn't care if she was or not.  "If she was dead, then so would Yusuke.  The lightning would have hit her along with the water, and followed to Yusuke who was still not out.  This isn't even a real storm." Hiei spat.  Yukina looked at him with hopeful eyes, and the tears stopped coming.

"Are you sure Hiei-san?" She asked.  "Please be honest."  She took his hand and squeezed it tight.

"I am being honest.  When that hits someone, the light doesn't stay around them for that long.  Maybe just a second.  But look." He looked back at Keiko.  Kurama and Kuwabara had both arrived where she was.  Yukina followed his gaze to see for herself.  As it turned out, the light was still around Keiko.

"Then what is it?" Botan eagerly asked.  "Hiei, would you have any idea?  Any at all?" Tears were now coming down her cheeks.  He turned to face her.  Hiei didn't want to be nice to Botan, he was only comforting Yukina because she was his sister.  He knew that she knew that too, so he was mad that she would ask.  But he knew that he couldn't be rude, as he wanted, because if he did his scared sister would only be frightened, and she was also looking at him waiting for an answer.  He turned his gaze back to the other group.  

"I don't know what it is, but I would guess it is a demon of some sort performing its powers.  My question would be why is it attacking the human girl out of all the others who actually have powers?" Hiei said.  Botan nodded.

"Shall I get Koenma-sama?" Botan asked, forming her oar right away and getting on it not caring if she wasn't fit at the moment to go into the Reikai headquarters.  Not caring that she was only in a bathing suit and was dripping wet.

"There really isn't any need to do that, he probably already knows.  And you probably wouldn't be quick enough, something is bound to happen any second to that girl, whether it be death I wouldn't know." Hiei mumbled.  Yukina's tears starting coming all over again.

"I am still going to go!" Botan yelled, and flew off into the dark sky.  Hiei shrugged.

"I'm gonna go to Urameshi now, come on Touya!" Jin grabbed Touya's arm and flung him onto his back and flew at top speed to Yusuke.  Yukina began to run after them.  Hiei, seeing as there was no one else around him, decided to just go with them.  He was standing by Kurama's side in less than a second.

"She's not dead." Hiei told Kurama.  Kurama nodded.

"I already know and have told Yusuke and Kuwabara.  The only question that remains is what is to become of her now, and where this is going." Kurama told Hiei quietly.  Hiei nodded slightly.  No one dared to get close to Keiko, though they could hear her screaming for help.  They waited another whole minute waiting to see what would happen.  Not knowing if it would all go away, or what was going on.  Then, in the blink of an eye, it all stopped, and the clouds were gone and the sun was shining nicely on this bright morning.  But Keiko was also gone along with everything, which made even Yusuke start crying.  Kurama turned and walked away.  He could not bear to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina cry all at once.  He walked away, and saw both Keiko's mother and father on the sand.  They both appeared to be unconscious.  Kurama ran to them both, followed by a rather scared, yet curious Jin and of course Touya who really had no say because he was on Jin's back and Jin seemed to have forgotten about him, at least somewhat.  Kurama checked their pulse.  Both hearts were still beating fluently…  He then checked to see if they were breathing.  They were also breathing normally.  They even appeared to be just sleeping, but he knew very well that they were not.  He picked up the mother and brought her over to where their camp out was.  He turned to go get Keiko's father, but the first thing he saw when he turned around was Jin grinning his one fanged grin, with Touya by his side.  He was also carrying Mr. Yukimura on his back.  Kurama smiled.  "Thank you."

"No problem!" Jin laughed, and lay him down next to Mrs. Yukimura.

"They should be safe here, at least for now." Kurama said, rubbing his hands together.  The three demons made their way back to the others.  Nothing had changed much since they were there about a minute ago.  Then Yukina pointed to the sky.

"Look!" She called.  Botan was flying down at top speed with Koenma (in his teenage form) on the back of her oar.  When she landed, Koenma jumped off right away, and then the oar disappeared.

"This must be the work of _him…_" Koenma told them.  "This is definitely his magic, and we want to find him fast.  He has obviously has the power to kill Keiko, and what's more, if we don't get her soon, well…  Yusuke, Keiko might get pregnant." Koenma said seriously.

"What, is the guy really handsome?" Yusuke tried to joke.  He wiped the tears away from his eyes.  "Listen, no matter now good looking the guy is, I don't think Keiko is that kind of a girl." Yusuke stated.  Keiko had been asked by some of the cutest guys in town to be their girl friend, and she had turned every one of them down.  

"Yusuke, this is not funny.  I am serious.  I have no clue what the guy looks like, but I know that he has done that with many females before.  Even children!  His name is Shinboku, and he has committed serious crimes.  We really need to save her soon, Yusuke."  Yusuke nodded.

"Okay, then where do we start?" Yusuke yelled.  Koenma found all eyes on him, including all three eyes on Hiei.  He had taken the bandage around his Jagan off trying to see if the power was coming from a demon or not.  Koenma gulped.

"I know how, but it will be dangerous to get to it.  Hiei, I will need your help to pinpoint the exact dimension he's at.  And then there will probably be many challenges waiting for us when we get there." Koenma said, looking at Hiei.  Hiei looked away from him and shook his head.

"I don't feel like it.  She's not my girlfriend, so I don't have anything to do with this."  Koenma sighed.

"Hiei, you are the only one who can, you're the only one who has the Jagan!" Koenma told Hiei.  Hiei still shook his head.

"I said no, and I will not change my mind.  She is not-" Hiei then felt two angry hands grab his shoulders, and looked to see to see a very angry Yusuke looking right into his eyes.

"Look Hiei, you're a cool guy, but sometimes you are really a brat.  Like now.  I need your help, and so does Keiko.  I don't care if you don't care about her, because you just don't care about anyone.  I respect your own feelings, and hey, maybe there is even a damn good reason.  But please, do this.  For all of us!  Look around at everyone!" Hiei glanced at everyone, and they were all looking at him eagerly.  Even Kurama.  "They all want you to do this, hell, Kurama wants you to!  And I know you won't say no to him, you were sleeping with him yesterday!" Normally that comment would have struck up lots of teasing and conversation, but not this time.

"Hn." Hiei's Jagan eye began to glow.  Yusuke let go of Hiei and took a few steps back.  "What kind of dimension?  Ningenkai?  Makai?  Reikai?  Or maybe none?"

"Makai." Koenma said.  "Just were Keiko is."  Hiei nodded to make sure that he knew he understood what he said.

"Got it.  And there is a hell of a lot of energy here." Hiei said.

Hello, hello everyone!  Sorry for the long wait!  Again, must have at least 10 more reviews on fanfiction.net (which means at least thirteen reviews total) and at least 5 (which means I need 35 reviews total) more reviews from mediaminer.org from different people before I put the next chapter on (even though I'll type it up before that).  Thank you for reading!  Oh yeah, I think I have improved my writing so much since I first started *sniffles* thank you for all the support everyone!  Bye-Chu!


	9. Chapter Nine Arrives!

We'll Never Know…  Chapter Nine:  Chapter Nine Arrives!

"So, how exactly do we go?" Hiei asked.  "I got the stupid location."

"Right, shouldn't you know?  Just get us all there!" Koenma yelled at the small youkai.  Hiei closed the two eyes he was born with, and his Jagan eye opened wider.  There was a large, continues rumbling sound that resembled thunder.  Sparks of Hiei's black energy formed a circle around the group, and they seemed to be surrounded in a large black bubble.  Suddenly, Hiei relaxed.  He opened his two eyes and his Jagan eye relaxed along with his body.  It kept glowing however.

"All we do now is wait." Hiei said.  The small area seemed to be filled with darkness and nothing seemed good about it.

"Hiei-san…" Yukina said quietly.  Hiei turned to look at his younger sister.  "Pardon my asking, but what are we exactly in and what are we waiting for?" She asked quietly.  Hiei gave her a warm smile.

"We are being transported to the dimension Koenma asked me to go to.  This place is my energy, and it's getting us there." He said tenderly.  She nodded.

"It's just that it is so cold…" Yukina said.  "Of course, I don't mind it seeing as I am a Koorime, but it feels rather dark and gloomy…  I am sorry, and thank you for helping us." She smiled at him.

"I am sorry about the atmosphere, there is nothing I can do about that." Hiei told her.  He turned away from her, only to be greeted by Kuwabara.

"Hey, shrimp!  You are so rude to everyone except for _my_ girlfriend.  If you like her too, well I can't ask you to stay away from her but _please_ just…  Well know that she's mine, okay?" Kuwabara pleaded.

"Hn.  And why would you be concerned about a stupid thing like that, you fool?" Hiei sneered, "If I am so rude to everyone, why do you think someone as sweet as Yukina would have any interest in me of all people?"  Kuwabara looked at the ground, and then looked back into the eyes of his rival teammate.

"Because she talks about you all the time, and you're so nice to her and I am getting worried that maybe you two are in some kind of a relation." Kuwabara said.  Hiei nearly laughed out loud, that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard!

"Baka!  Your foolishness will get you nowhere.  If you must know, I have no interest in Yukina, but I seriously advise you to stay away from her.  Besides, I already have someone." Hiei could not believe at what just came out of his mouth.  Kuwabara snickered.

"You mean Kurama, don't ya?" Kuwabara let out a high pitch laugh, and Yusuke who was coming over to join the conversation rammed Kuwabara in the ribs.  "OW!  Urameshi, what was that for?!" He shrilled.

"I like a good joke and all, but this is no time to be laughing.  Hiei!  How long is this gonna take?" Yusuke turned his desperate eyes from Kuwabara to Hiei.

"Not to much longer.  The only reason it's taking longer is because I haven't been to this place before and nothing similar to it." Hiei responded.  Yusuke nodded.  Yusuke began to walk away to Koenma, maybe for some details concerning Shinboku, that evil bastard that stole Keiko from him...  He will pay.  As he was about to open his mouth to say something, there was a huge clashing noise and the black bubble disappeared.  They were in some sort of a shady castle, with walls that were painted black, purple, and blue.  Normally a rather cool combination, but this was rather eerie.  They all began to walk (or fly in Jin's case) down the dark halls.  Suddenly, a young girl appeared.  She had big, caring brown eyes that seemed to light up her face.  She had brown, shiny hair with golden streaks that went a little past her shoulders.  She wore a red kimono with a golden belt.

"Welcome to the castle of Shinboku!" The girl cheered happily.  Yusuke fell over.

"What the hell?!  Welcome?!?  Do you think we want to be here?  That stupid guy forced us here to rescue my girl friend!" Yusuke shouted.  The little girl took a few steps back in fear.

"I-I'm sorry!  Umm, my name is Mekoni, and I am the guide to this place.  I mean, I guide people to Shinboku-sama!" Mekoni said and trembled as Yusuke came closer.  She let out a scream, and began to run away.  Yusuke followed after her, and she was pretty darn fast for a little girl!  

"Yeah, you better be scared!" Yusuke yelled.

"Wait!" Kurama called after his raging friend, "I don't think this is wise!  She could be leading us into a trap!" Kurama caught up with Yusuke.

"So what?" Yusuke yelled, and kept running despite Kurama's words.  They followed Mekoni down long hallways and past rooms filled with lots of dark youkai energy.  Soon, the girl ran into a room after all the twists and turns she had taken and avoided many of the other rooms they had past.  As soon as she entered, there was another scream and her body was lit with the same electric blue light that had surrounded Keiko.

"Well done." They heard a cold voice say.  A man with shoulder length silver hair and electric blue eyes came out from one of the shadows casted by a tall statue that seemed to glow with the same evil that lurked deep in this mans eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei spat.  This man seemed to have very low power.  Hiei reached to his side attempting to pull out his katana, but then realized this sad truth- he was still in his swimming trunks.  "Damn it to hell!" Hiei screamed.  Kuwabara started laughing despite the situation.

"You were getting all riled up too, weren't ya shrimp?  Maybe next time you won't call my Rei-ken a weapon with no artistic taste, seeing as I can make it at any time, any where!" And with that, Kuwabara made his sword of spirit energy, his infamous Rei-ken.

"How can you laugh when your doom is looking right at you?" Shinboku sneered, "You should be begging for mercy."  He took a few steps closer to the group in bathing suits.  "None of you look very prepared for battle.  That was a big mistake for you all."

  
"You know?" Yusuke said, "I think you should be the one begging for mercy.  What did you do to Keiko, and what about that other girl who led us here?" Yusuke folded his arms waiting for an answer.

"That girl you spoke of, Keiko was it?  She is watching us but will not appear to you until I am dead.  And if I kill all of you, which I probably will, she will become mine.  And she will follow you to Reikai soon enough, to your satisfaction, I assume.  You won't be separated for long." He laughed a bitter laugh, followed by his next comment.  "And that girl you saw is my slave, I took her long ago.  She has done all of my bidding against her will, for she knows that if she doesn't I will kill her right away.  I already killed her family, she used to live in Ningenkai."

"You bastard!" Yusuke called, and threw a punch at the wicked man.  He merely laughed as he dodged it like Yusuke was nothing more than a mere human who knew nothing of fighting.  Yusuke threw another punch, and he got away from this one as easy as he did the first one.  "You'll never beat me alone." He bragged.

"Excuse me, sir?" Yukina spoke up taking a few steps towards Shinboku.  Shinboku looked at the young and gorgeous Koorime.

"My, aren't you lovely, what can I do for you?" He grinned evilly.

"Actually, I was wondering why you must keep the little girl Mekoni in pain like that, she sounds like she is being burned to death, and I don't feel very comfortable listening to her scream.  If she has been loyal to you, shouldn't you stop?  It just doesn't seem right." Yukina told him.  Kuwabara beamed at his wonderful Yukina.  She was so smart!  But, she had just put herself in danger!  Shinboku was walking up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Such a kind girl, you really are…  AAH!" Yusuke had just hit him clear in the head, and he fell to the ground landing on Yukina's feet.  Kuwabara began to cheer for Yusuke and Hiei ran to Shinboku at lightning speed and kicked his face away from Yukina.

"Get you're slimy body away from her." Hiei yelled and he continued to beat him away from Yukina.  Kuwabara then started cheering for Hiei.

"Apparently that guy wasn't all he was cut out to be." Koenma sighed.  Botan laughed.

"Apparently he has a thing for pretty girls such as our Yukina here..." Botan giggled.  "Good one, Yukina!  Without that comment of yours, Yusuke may still be just throwing punches and not landing them!" Yukina looked at her with confused eyes.

"But I was just asking!" Yukina said quickly.  Botan put a finger to her lips.

"Shh!" She winked, "Ignore those miner details." Kurama walked over to Hiei who had just stopped kicking Shinboku who was bleeding very heavily out of his nose, mouth, and other places on his face.  He was a good twenty feet away from Yukina.

"Hiei, she is lucky to have a brother like you, she really is." Kurama said.

"Hn.  Any brother would do that for a sister, no matter how heartless they are I should say." Hiei said.  "Hn." Hiei folded his arms and scowled at Shinboku.  Kurama sighed.

"Not always, I am afraid, not always.  There are brothers out there who are horrible to their sisters.  I am glad you are not one of them, I wouldn't want to see Yukina be hurt in any way at all." Hiei shrugged.  Kurama put his arms around Hiei, and pulled him close to him.  "And since this is over, I want to thank you…" Kurama pressed his lips against Hiei's and they begin to kiss each other passionately, arms around one another.  Yusuke from where he was standing was smiling at the two demons.  He was half amused and half relieved.  Hiei needed someone like Kurama, and he knew it!

"Well, let's go." Yusuke said.

"Wait Urameshi!" Jin said through all the cheering and chatter amongst the rest, "Didn't the big guy say that until he was dead your girl friend wouldn't return and she was watchin' the whole damn thing?  Shouldn' ya kill him before we leave and go partying?"

"Yeah, I think we should." Yusuke said, and walked over to the unconscious fighter.  "Who wants to do the honors, anyone?" Yusuke looked around the room.  No one said a word.  "Fine, I guess we'll wait till the oaf wakes up and then we'll threaten." Yusuke tossed him down and sat in a corner and closed his eyes thinking he was going to take a little nap while he waited.  Koenma was having a conversation about this whole thing with Botan, meanwhile.

"Yusuke obviously got his powers back, a normal punch could not have hurt Shinboku even slightly." Koenma explained to Botan who was back to her usual spunky self.

"Yes, I know!  That's our boy, being back to his old Keiko-loving self!" She cheered, and began to laugh again.  

"Wait everyone!" Yukina cried, looking at Mekoni who was still surrounded in the mysterious power, "She is still like this!  We can't be happy just yet; she must be suffering in there!  How would you feel?" She asked, a tear sliding down her cheek and hitting the stone floor and rolling off somewhere else.

"I am sure that she will be released when Shinboku releases her or dies himself." Botan said trying to cheer Yukina up.  Yukina nodded.  Shinboku then began to stir, and sat up, finding a very angry Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama all on different sides of him.  In two of the gaps between the four Reikai Tantai members were Jin and Touya, also ready to attack at any moment.  Off a little into the distance was Koenma, Botan, and Yukina just waiting to see what would happen next, not being able to do much else.

"Okay, Shin whatever," Yusuke started giving him one of his death glares, "I am going to give you a choice.  Release the girl over there and give me back Keiko, or we'll kill you.  Oh yes, and if and when you give back Keiko and release the girl, you will go with Koenma and Botan over there back to Reikai and uh…  Do whatever bastards like you do when they get there."

"Be sent to the Reikai court and be sent to jail, of course!" Botan suddenly said.  She hit herself in the head.  She was always saying stuff that just came out of her mouth not even meaning for it to…

"Yeah, right." Yusuke said, staring at the bubblehead that was across the room from him.  "What she said.  And then death is always an option as well."

"Don't be so sure I will choose any of the following, Urameshi-san!" Shinboku yelled.  Suddenly, the six people around him had the same electric blue light all around them, but it didn't hurt one bit!  But they could not move at all.  They were trapped.  "I am going to look into her mind and see what is most important to you, and then maybe I'll do away with it, if you know what I mean.  Or you could surrender and become one of my guards, similar to what that brat over there is." He of course meant Mekoni.  "I will do Urameshi first, seeing as you are the leader of this pathetic group."  In a matter of moments, Yusuke's mind went blank.  He didn't think anything.  It was like he didn't have a mind or a soul, just a body…  But then it all came back to him.  "That girl I stole from you is the most important thing.  So is a woman who appears to be your mother.  And so is that ruler of Reikai over there?  That's strange."

"Stop blabbing everything to everyone!" Yusuke screamed.  Shinboku didn't listen.

"Of course so is this retard here, the tall one with the carrot head." Shinboku smirked at Kuwabara.

"Who are you calling a carrot head?!" Kuwabara screamed.  "At least I am not a psycho head!" He retorted.  Hiei grinned evilly.

"Are you so sure about that?" Hiei asked maintaining his wicked look.  

"Shut up, shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled, "When I'm free from this I'm gonna get you!"

"This is taking to long." Shinboku said.  "I am just going to go through each and everyone of you quickly.  Next is the carrot head."  Kuwabara began to scream again, but his 'speech' was interrupted when his mind, like Yusuke's, went completely blank.  "That pretty Koorime girl over there stands high above anyone else.  Then you have a sister, Urameshi-san here, and this runt and the he-she."  The he-she comment came up in an up roar.  "If you don't shut up about the stupid he-she, then I'll kill him right here!"  That shut everyone up, including Hiei who never took orders.  "I will skip him since you listened, and I will go to this runt."

"Does this hurt?" Kurama said before he could do anything to Hiei.

"Two things:  One, I am not using it on you so why ask, and two it's never been used on me before so I wouldn't know." Shinboku said, and was about to do the same thing to Hiei as Yusuke and Kuwabara, but he changed his mind.  "I will make sure it hurts, just for you!" He laughed at Kurama who was immediately as cold as stone.  Normally not a thing Kurama would do as we all know, but none of them could even move (not even their hair) and their spirit energy was obviously caught too.  There was nothing any of them could do but wait.  Shinboku put his hand through Hiei's electric blue power force and Hiei screamed some words, specifically 'a' word, that to this day 'this word' would never forget, no matter how much time went by.

"KURAMA!!!!" Hiei screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE!  AND HELP-" But the little fire demon fell unconscious, though his body didn't fall because it wouldn't move.  Shinboku let out a laugh so evil it nearly made your own mind go cold and empty, as if he was using his curse on your very soul.

"HIEI!" Kurama shouted, and tears began to come down his cheeks and he wasn't able to wipe them off either.  "About how much would that have hurt him?" Kurama was starting to get really serious.  Shinboku had not only stolen Keiko from one of his dearest friends, and obviously hurt a perfectly innocent child in ways that Kurama didn't want to think about, but he had just made Hiei do something that Hiei probably never would have done if he had any say.  Hiei never would have screamed that even if he meant it, so Shinboku had to have done something to him other than just hurt him.  "What exactly did you do?"

"I just used an immense amount of my powers to hurt him, and used the same power I used on the two before him, so it came together.  What was most important to him, and the pain.  And now it's your turn." Shinboku took the one step it took to reach the red head.  "Should I do the same thing to you as I did to the runt?  Or maybe should I let you off easy and only do the same thing I did to Urameshi-san and carrot head?" Shinboku asked himself more than anyone else.  "I'll let you off easy, I have a perfect plan, and I am almost positive this will work."  He looked into Kurama's mind to see what was most important to him.  His mother, Shiori, was of course one of them, along with Kuwabara and Yusuke.  Even Botan, Keiko, and Yukina!  So was Jin and Touya!  Kurama sure cares about a lot of people!  But over everyone, there was a certain demon that was standing unconscious next to him:  Hiei.  "Perfect, this will work.  I will tell you my plan so you will know what I was doing ahead of time.  I am going to let you live for a little longer, but I am going to force you to watch this thing you call a lover die a slow and painful death."  Kurama's face went as white a snow, and you could see it through the electric blue light surrounding him.  "Oh, but don't worry!  I am going to check these two demons first."  He walked to Jin and Touya and you just guess what he did.  "Ah, both of you are Shinobi!  Why didn't you tell me?  You both care for each other dearly I see…"  He paused as if thinking what to do next.  "Yes, that's right, the little runt."

"Don't pick on people smaller than yourself." Jin pouted.  Touya nearly laughed out loud.  Like what Jin said had any effect on Shinboku of all people…  Shinboku turned from Hiei back to Jin.

"Should I kill you first?" Shinboku laughed wickedly.

"No, I didn't say that!  I just simply say that you don't do that kind of stuff, and besides you don't pick on defenseless people." Jin said.  Did Jin have some sort of plan?  They wondered.  He seemed to be stalling Shinboku from killing Hiei, meanwhile giving Kurama these looks as if hinting him to do something.  Kurama didn't understand.  "Like we didn't pick on ya while you was not being able to tell you're own situation before, we were waiting for you to get back up!  But wadda ya know, as soon as we let ya have your senses back you do this to us."  He glanced at Kurama again.  "Kurama, you're hopeless." Jin mumbled under his breath, which made Shinboku even madder.

"What is you're point you red haired freak?!?!" Shinboku screamed at Jin.  The light around Jin went out, and he soared into the sky.

"The point is ya can't pick on people smaller than yourself cause they always get around you, like when a human tries to kill a little buggy, they are fast that they are, and if one is even faster than all, they will get away.  And, ya can't pick on me either cause I'm the Wind Master, and I can control the air." Jin flew around his trapped friends, yet again glancing at Kurama.  Kurama then understood what Jin wanted him to know.

Hey there!  It's all typed up!  Even though I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted…  IS IT REALLY THAT BAD?!?!?  I just need a little review saying it's good and update or something *.* But it's not happening!!!  Well, I will say that I am not sure whether I am gonna keep waiting or not.  If you see it on the site, it means I just put it up.  But you know, I am not up for this whole threat thing…  I just want people to review freely with comments…  I just wish I could get more reviews *sigh* so I am not going to ask for any more of these, but please review this story or any of my others if you haven't just out of kindness!  That isn't to much to ask, is it?  Though just don't review at all if you don't have ANYTHING nice to say (meaning flames *cough cough* I don't want flames.) So chances are I am going to put it up right now.  Hope I didn't disappoint any one with this chapter!  Bye-Chu and please read when I update (if I update – KIDDING! Of course I'll update ^_~)  


	10. Grand Finale

We'll Never Know…  Chapter Ten:  Grand Finale

"Your Spirit Energy is locked up!" Shinboku said horrified at what the Wind Master had just done.  "You couldn't have broken out of there, but you did!"  Jin kept flying around after that, not doing anything else, not saying anything.  "Then fine, I'll kill the runt anyway." Shinboku went back to the unconscious Hiei, and closed his eyes and began to chant something.  Yusuke could not do anything but watch, but he noticed that Kurama wasn't crying or screaming or anything!  Yusuke was stumped; he couldn't figure what was happening.  Jin began to fly very fast around the five that were still covered with Shinboku's energy, and he didn't notice because he was to busy chanting his killing curse.  Kurama was ready for the plan Jin had thought up.  The light went out around all five of them in a blink of an eye.  Kurama immediately made his Rose Whip before Shinboku could do anything to lock them back up.  Within another split second, Shinboku was lying on floor, cut up and obviously dead.  No one moved, except Hiei who fell to the floor and Kurama who jumped to catch him so he didn't get hurt.

"What just happened?" Yusuke said, breaking the silence.  Even Mekoni, who had been trapped, was now free along with the rest of them, but was lying on the floor unconscious like Hiei.  Kurama chuckled to himself, and Jin laughed out loud.

"Well Yusuke, I was the only one who could hit him fast enough," Kurama began, "So as soon as Jin released us with his power, I made my move.  Shinboku is dead."

"And I could still use my energy because of the certain kind it was, you see!" Jin said, "He had similar powers to the Shinobi, but his were not exactly the same.  He used a bit of pretty much all the different powers, so it made it easy for one to over power them."  Yusuke nodded.

"Well good going, Jin and Kurama!  I thought I'd never be out!" Yusuke cheered for his two friends.  Keiko then appeared in Yusuke's arms.

"Yusuke!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him.  "I was so scared…" Yusuke smiled softly, and put her down, and allowed her to cry on him.

"It's all right Keiko, you're safe now…" He said in a soothing voice.  "I didn't realize it before, but when I thought you were gone, well…  I realized that I love you." Keiko's soft brown eyes met with his experienced fighting eyes.

"I love you too, Yusuke." And with that, he kissed her.  Botan burst into tears.

"Koenma-sama, that's so beautiful!" She cried, bawling her eyes out.  Koenma laughed at her, and Yukina smiled.  "This calls for a celebration!"

"YEAH!  A PARTY!" Jin cheered, "I LOVE 'EM!  Touya, a party!  Touya, a party, a party!" Jin sang.  Touya laughed slightly, being cradled in Jin's arms as he sang his party song.  "So, uh what exactly are we gonna do?" Jin asked.  They all started laughing at his comment.  He didn't get it, but he laughed along with them all.

"Well," Botan giggled, "We will just go back to the beach for the rest of the summer!  Keonma, you'll be coming with us, right?" She gave him hopeful eyes.  Koenma nodded.

"You bet!" He laughed, "I wanted to come on this vacation from the beginning!" 

"Then why didn't you?" Piped up Kurama.  He was sitting, stroking Hiei's hair.  Hiei was still unconscious.  Koenma looked down at the two.

"Because I didn't have time…  AND IT'S ALL MY STUPID FATHER'S FAULT!  But I think it's time I got a vacation, ne Kurama?" Kurama nodded.  Koenma grinned.  "Once Hiei wakes up, we can leave..."

"I sure hope he wakes up soon…" Keiko said quietly.  "I want to get out of here."  Botan nodded.

"Me too.  It's cold and dark in here, and I don't exactly enjoy the fact that I am in the same room as a dead man." Koenma walked to Botan and put an arm around her.

"I didn't know a girl like you could be shivering." He chuckled.  She tapped his shoulder affectionately.

"Koenma…-sama…" She laughed.  Just then they heard a little moan, and they turned to look at Hiei who was starting to wake up.

"Hiei?" Kurama said happily.  Hiei looked into the eyes of his precious Youko.  He knew everyone was staring right at him, but hell!  Yusuke had kissed Keiko, and he knew it because his Jagan told him, and so he should have every right to kiss someone who was much prettier than Keiko.  So he did.  Kurama wrapped his arms around his small youkai.  "Ai shiteru…" He whispered in his ear.  Hiei nodded slightly, but did not respond.  But Kurama knew that Hiei wanted to tell him that he loved him too.

"Oh, now this would be a happy ending." Jin said, Touya still in his arms.  "If it was the ending." Jin laughed to himself.  "Let's get goin' Hiei." Hiei reluctantly stood out of Kurama arms, and used his energy to get back to the very same beach.

"Wait, Hiei-san!" Yukina cried, but they were already back at the beach.

"Hn?" Hiei looked at Yukina, feeling like he had been hit with another attack from Shinboku the way her eyes were filled with sadness.

"We forgot about Mekoni!" Yukina explained.

"I'm so sorry, Yukina…  I can't go back, because I…" He then fell down, yet again getting caught in Kurama's arms.

"It appears he lost his energy." Kurama told Yukina.  "But I can assure you, she will be fine." Yukina nodded slightly.

"I hope you're right…" Yukina felt sorry for Mekoni, even though it seemed no one else really cared.  Though, little did they know that she was waking up from her state right there.  She sat up, and looked around.  Shinboku was dead.  She cried out in surprise.  She crept over to him, and immediately ran away.  She ran up, down, and across.  She was trapped.  She started crying.

_I'm gonna be stuck here until I die!_  She thought to herself, and just then she noticed a little gleam of light coming from a few feet away.  She crawled over to it, and as she picked it up she realized what it was – The tear that Yukina had cried for her.  No one had ever cried for her.  Never…  Not even her own parents.  She held it close to her, and was still crying, but this time it was different – she was crying tears of joy.  "Thank you…" She whispered…  "I wish I could become just a spirit, to watch over you always.  Please…  Anyone that is what I wish for…" And, somehow someway, her wish came true.  She is now a spirit who watches over Yukina, like a guardian.  She keeps Yukina's tear gem as a necklace, and will wear it always.

** **MONTHS LATER.  The vacation had gone well, and everyone had a lot of fun.  During that time, Koenma and Botan even had a mini wedding thing!  Keiko and Yusuke are still together, and Hiei and Kurama…  Well what can I say?  A match made in heaven – They will always be together.

"Ya know what Touya?" Jin said one afternoon while watching the sunset with Touya.

"Hmm?" Touya somewhat replied.

"How can someone not be able to fight it they are obsessed with it?  Like I be thinking that if the more ya fight, the stronger ya get.  The more you get into it the more you like it.  Isn't that true?  Well I mean, I don' get it.  Why, Touya?"  Touya leaned his head against Jin's warm shoulder.

"We'll never know." Is what he told him, placing a kiss on the Wind Masters lips.  "We'll never know…"

THE END

Hello!  How is everyone?  I hope good ^.^ Wow!  I have to say that I really liked this one!  Thank you for everyone's support!  I really appreciate it ^.^ Well, I really don't have much to say.  Just, thank you and I hope you enjoyed!  There is NO sequel, sorry so even if requested there is none.  Sorry!  I guess this is good-bye.  *sighs*  Bye-Chu! –Story finished at 9:30 PM on Thursday, October 30, 2003.

*******Otaku~Hoshi


End file.
